You got nailed
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi lived together...But there is sexual tension afoot. What will happen when both brothers are stressed and their parents are dead? FIND OUT! Yaoi, incest, dedication to fans.


**Dedicated to Melody726. Also this was her idea...hehehe. She's brilliant. I'm just adding to it and writing it out. Sasuke's PV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and I had just moved into a new house. After the death of our parents we decided not to live in the same house, where the bodies were discovered. Currently Itachi was at work and I was doing random jobs around the house to make it feel more like home. I went outside with hopes of putting up our mailbox...it was not working out.

" WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, kicking the frustrating mailbox. " Why won't you stay up?!"

I was slightly grateful that Itachi had picked a house that was far away from any neighbors...I didn't want to look like a crazy person yelling at his mailbox.

After a few more hard kicks and yelling black and blue. I got the poll to stick up. Now I just needed to place the box on top of the pole. Easy right?

I was horribly wrong...I thought getting the stick to stand up was hard. But this was PURE evil. I yelled in complete frustration.

" DAMNIT!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SOOO HARD!!!"

I put my hands on my hips and thought of a different way to approach this.

" I got it!! I'll use a hammer and nails!!" I thought happily.

I returned with the hammer and nails. I looked at the pole and the box like they were my mortal enemies.

" I will make this work!!!"

I placed the box on top of the pole and places a nail there. I completely missed the nail and hit myself in the finger.

" OH MY GOD!!!!! THAT HURTS SOOO BAD!!!!"

I started to suck on my finger. The throbbing was intense. I hoped Itachi was having a better day than I was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Itachi's PV**

Today was possibly the worst day in history! I was not just frustrated because I had to take over the family business, but ever since our parents died Sasuke has been extremely neglectful to my needs. He says he doesn't want to do it because of high stress. Which is probably the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Sex is a great way to relieve stress. But I won't force Sasuke into doing something he doesn't want to.

" Uchiha-kun." Pein said, " Now that you'll be the owner of this company there will be a lot more pressure put on you to keep this company's good name."

" I understand." I muttered.

" I suggest you get a girlfriend or a wife as soon as possible." Pein said, " For you know, stress relief."

I could feel a blush forming on my face.

" HEY don't embarrass the kid like that!" Kisame said.

Was there ever a moment I wasn't thankful to have Kisame? He already saved my life on four separate occasions and kept my secret about my relationship with Sasuke. He was a true friend, and the best bodyguard anyone could ask for.

" Uhhh...Gomenasai Uchiha-kun." Pein said, bowing slightly.

" Its alright Pein-san." I replied.

I knew he was right, thing better get better with Sasuke or I'll kill someone out of pure rage and stress.

" That concludes today's meeting, Uchiha-kun, Hoshigaki-san, see you tomorrow."

Kisame and I left the building and got into Kisame's car.

" So have things between you and Sasuke recovered?" Kisame asked starting the car.

" No." I answered, " The sexual frustration is really taking its toll on me. I mean, Sasuke and I haven't gone this long without sex before. It surprises me."

" Sasuke is just going through a rough time...I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough." Kisame said turning a corner.

" Hopefully, this job is going to stress me out a lot." I muttered.

Kisame smiled.

I was glad that Kisame was comforting me. And I hoped he was right about Sasuke getting better. I was going to need him more than ever.

When we finally arrived at my home, Kisame stopped the car.

" See you tomorrow Kisame." I said shutting the car door.

Kisame rolled down the window.

" Don't stress out about this too ok! I'll see you later." He said starting the car again.

He drove off. I sighed and walked up to the door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I took off my shoes and loosened my tie.

" Sasuke I'm home." I yelled.

" I'm in the living room." He yelled back.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Sasuke.

" How was your day Sasuke?" I asked.

He took a LONG breath.

" WELL, first I tried to put the damn mailbox up, but the pole wouldn't stay up. SOOO I had to struggle with that for about two hours and then when I finally got the damn thing to stick up, I could get the damn box to stay put. I got a hammer and stuff, and then I hit myself and gave up." He said, out of breath.

" Uhhh...Did you read the directions on the box it came in?" I asked.

He nodded.

" They made NO sense. It was like it was written in a different language." He said.

I looked at him incredulously.(1) I noticed the box on the table the directions were facing up. I grabbed the box.

" Sasuke you were reading the Spanish side. That's why it made NO sense."

Sasuke was silent.

" ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!! NO WAY!" He yelled taking the box from me.

He looked at it intensely. Then he looked at me. I smirked at his stupidity.

" DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME!!!!" He yelled turning bright red.

Was Sasuke yelling at me? Wrong choice.

" Don't yell at me for being a DUMBASS!!" I yelled back.

" IF YOU HADN'T HAVE MADE FUN OF ME I WOULDN'T BE YELLING!!" He retorted.

" Oh so now I'm not allowed to smirk? I can't believe you're telling what to do! I'm older and in charge, so kiss my ass." I said, the anger and frustration in me about to boil over.

" I WAS TELLING YOU TO STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!! NOT WHAT TO DO!! WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK A FAT DICK!!!"

I smirked again.

" I think I will." I said looked at Sasuke, my eyes full of lust.

He blushed as I advanced. I was very cat-like in my movements. Making it painfully slow. When I finally was on top of Sasuke I kissed him roughly. He squeaked and opened his mouth so I could slide my tongue in there. His tongue gently pushed and rubbed against my tongue. Little brother thought he could dominate me? Not a chance. I pushed and sucked on his tongue making him submit to me. I small moan escaped his lips.

I began removing Sasuke clothing. I almost ripped his shirt because of how hard it was to take off. Then came his pants. I pulled them off very slowly, making sure it would rub against his semi-erection. He groaned. I was happy the day Sasuke decided not to wear boxers anymore. Less clothes for me to take off. Sasuke looked at me, I knew he wanted to see more of me so I removed my shirt. His hands ran up my pale chest. I knew how much Sasuke loved to touch me so I let him do so. Then I began to remove my pants. He watched as I took off my pants in super slow motion. It drove him crazy. And then came my boxers. Just because Sasuke stopped wearing them doesn't mean I have to. I was about to take them down when Sasuke grabbed my wrists.

" I want to do it." He said, his voice faltering a bit.

I nodded. His hands grabbed the elastic band and tugged at it. I think this was revenge for earlier when I tortured him with his pants. I wasn't sure, all I knew was the fabric was rubbing against my erection. I gasped in pleasure. When my boxers were fully removed I look at Sasuke. He was getting impatient.

" Itachi..." He mumbled.

I thrusted three fingers into his mouth. He began to suck and lick them. Oh how I wished for something else to be in that talented mouth. I pulled the fingers out and Sasuke whimpered. I rubbed my finger against his entrance and pressed it in teasingly. He gasped slightly as I pushed it all the way in. When Sasuke relaxed, I added another finger. I began to scissor him, earning little gasps and moans. I was not satisfied with his reaction and with my other hand I began to play with his balls. He reaction soon changed and I slid the final finger in. I ran my hand over Sasuke's pre-cum stained cock. My thumb tickled the slit. My fingers thrusted in and out of him, hitting his prostate hard and directly. In a hard rush, he came. He panted harshly.

" We're not done yet Sasuke." I said running my Sasuke's chest.

I pinched one of Sasuke nipples. He groaned. I position myself at Sasuke's entrance. I pushed my erection inside. Sasuke tensed up but soon relaxed. He nodded as a sign I could continue. I pulled almost all the way out and shoved it all back in. In a few thrust, I found Sasuke's prostate. He was writhing under me in pure ecstasy. His moans were loud and throaty. I hit his prostate again. He wrapped his legs around my waist so I could enter him deeper. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, Sasuke's tightness was always felt intensely good. I began to pump his erection. He groaned as my thrusts and motions were in a steady rhythm. Sasuke came, and his muscles tightened around me and I came inside him.

" ITACHI!!" Sasuke moaned.

I thrusted in a few more times to ride out my orgasm.

" I feel SOO much better." I said.

Sasuke nodded sleepily.

" I love you Aniki." Sasuke muttered.

" I love you too, Otouto." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOO!!! Another uchihacest fic down!! And Sasuke even hurt himself in this one!!! Incredulously- Unwilling to believe or showing disbelief.

Sasuke: You know when I was yelling at the mailbox, it kinda sounded like I was having sex and my partners peep was on the frits.  
Me: I noticed that too.  
Sasuke: So how did my parents die?  
Me: If I knew that don't you think I would have put it?  
Sasuke: Itachi didn't suck me off...  
Me: I know, I wanted to F--k with ya. This was Hitoko-sama


End file.
